<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Porntergeist by Galactic_Ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309559">Porntergeist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink'>Galactic_Ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghost Alfred, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poltergeist AU, Porn, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan is awaken by a storm and finds that his TV has lost signal. He planned on turning it off, but something seemed to call to him in the static.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia), RusAme - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Porntergeist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> Porntergiest </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong> .🎃👻🎃. </strong>
</p><p>The sound of lightening and thunder booming in the night followed by a downpour of rain; knocked out the signal on Ivan's TV. The channel was lost and replaced with the loud sound of static, waking Ivan from his sleep with a start. He looked around in a mild panic, only to jump as lightening cracked once more. He looked to his living room window to see a storm raging outside and it made him realize what had happened. He quickly pat himself down for the remote, finding it wedged between his leg and the arm of his chair. He went to turn off the TV, but something seemed to overlap with the static. Ivan couldn't make it out at first, he figured it was just the signal trying to come back, but then he heard it again, louder than the static.</p><p>
  <em>"You look cute." </em>
</p><p>"What?" Ivan asked the TV, then flipped the channel only to get static.</p><p><em>"You really are just my type,"</em> the voice said again.</p><p>Ivan's confusion only deepened and he tried another channel.</p><p><em>"Come here, big guy,"</em> the voice beckoned.</p><p>Ivan had a feeling that something was wrong, but he didn't know how wrong until he felt something touch him. His violet eyes grew wide as he felt a hand run down the side of his face, trailed down his neck, then gripped the front of his sweatshirt. He looked down in disbelief as his shirt was pulled by an invisible hand, which forced him from his chair and pulled him to the TV. He instinctively threw up his hands to stop himself from slamming into his flat screen.</p><p>
  <em>"You're even hotter up close."</em>
</p><p>"This can't be real," Ivan said as he tried to push away from his TV.</p><p><em>"I'm real, big guy,"</em> the voice came again, and at that moment the invisible hand on Ivan became visible. It was a golden haze of a hand curled around his shirt and the arm that was attached to it came from the TV. Ivan felt fear running down his spin, but he wasn't going to let it take hold of him.</p><p>"This is a dream." Ivan told himself. "A very strange dream."</p><p>A laugh came from the TV, the sound haunting and blending with the static.</p><p><em>"If this is a dream, you'll never want to wake up," </em>the voice said coyly.<em> "Now let's have some fun!" </em></p><p>Ivan swallowed thickly as he saw the arm vanish, the pull on his shirt gone, but he was still frozen in place. He couldn't will his body to move, and he watched as something manifested from his TV. It was decently long, throbbing, and dripping—Ivan was dumbfounded as he stared at it.</p><p><em>"Come on, give it a lick,"</em> the voice said, enjoyment clear in its voice.</p><p>Ivan felt like his mind was short circuiting as he stared at the ghostly dick before him. He opened his mouth slightly in awe and the erection moved forward, rubbing the head on his lips.</p><p><em>'This is just a dream.'</em> Ivan thought again. <em>"Maybe... I </em>was<em> watching that movie, but fell asleep at the sex scene…'</em> This line of logic made him feel more at ease, and he opened his mouth slightly as he felt the wet erection pressing against his lips.</p><p><em>"I know you can do it big guy,"</em> the voice said.</p><p>It had to be a dream after all, something his brain made up from watching the movie. Ivan was sure of it, so he didn't see any harm in indulging this "ghostly voice". He opened his mouth fully, allowing the cock to slide in completely—his nose pressed against his TV. It didn't have much weight to it, it was like having a marshmallow in his mouth, though not sweet at all. Ivan pulled back to let it go with a wet pop, and watched it bounce before taking a breath and going back for it. He bobbed his head quickly, feeling the throbbing erecting hit the back of his throat on each pass.</p><p><em>"That's it."</em> the voice encouraged.</p><p>Ivan looked up to the TV when he heard this and saw two hands come forth. He closed his eyes as they got close to his face, only to feel them run through his shaggy hair and pull slightly. Ivan groaned from the action, and felt his lower half starting to wake up. An otherworldly moan came from the TV as well and the hands tightened in Ivan's hair.</p><p>
  <em>"So good, big guy. I can't stand it!" </em>
</p><p>Ivan groaned as the grip pulled him closer to the TV, and he felt his cock throb in his jeans. He could feel a cold viscous fluid starting to fill his mouth, and before he knew it the ghost bucked into his mouth and wailed as it came. Ivan felt the fluid fill him up and he had to shove against his TV to finally break free as he started to suffocate. He stumbled back, falling onto the floor as he coughed up the cum, and looked down at the mess on his shirt to see it transparent white.</p><p><em>"Don't run off now."</em> The voice called from the TV ad the two hands gripped the TV stand and a head started to come through. "I know seeing a ghost isn't an everyday thing, but I'm nice," the ghost teased as he pulled himself from the TV to stand before Ivan. He was a specter made of a golden haze, his body nearly transparent and bare.</p><p>"Ghosts… aren't real..." Ivan said as he wiped off his mouth. "This is just a dream."</p><p>"I'm real, big guy," the ghost corrected and floated down to Ivan's level to place a hand on Ivan's bulging jeans. "Look at how hard you got for me." He cooed as he squeezed the bulge.</p><p>Ivan felt heat rush to his face as he was touched. He didn't know what to do, a part of him wanted to run, but another part wanted to stay. Dream or not this was definitely something he never encountered and if he had to be truthful… the ghost did look attractive—even if his eyes were just white and his short blond hair swayed by itself.</p><p>"The name's Alfred, just so you have something to scream tonight," the specter said as he noticed the way Ivan was looking at him.</p><p>Ivan snapped out of his thoughts as he heard this and focused on Alfred's hands undoing his pants.</p><p>"I-Ivan," he stammered as he felt the cool hands touch his underwear.</p><p>"Ivan," Alfred repeated then smiled as he pulled Ivan's cock free from its confines. "I like that name."</p><p>Ivan's heart beat frantically as Alfred held his cock, he watched him stroke it slowly, as if testing how sturdy it was.</p><p>"You're perfect," Alfred muttered as he let go of Ivan's cock and moved to straddle his lap. "A good thing about being a ghost is…" Alfred trailed off as he lowered himself on Ivan's cock with startling ease, "no need to prep."</p><p>Ivan shuddered as he felt his cock twitch in Alfred, it felt even stranger than the blowjob. Alfred's lightweight form was cool to the touch and his hole was just about the same. It was tight yet slick and Ivan had to do a double take as he looked down. He could see his cock in Alfred, it wasn't a clear view, but he could see the shape of it inside the ghost.</p><p>"God, you fill me up just right," Alfred moaned softly then started to move his hips. He held onto Ivan's shoulders as he bounced in his lap. The friction was surprisingly good and Ivan slowly placed his hands on Alfred's hips, finding that he could touch him. He held onto the ghost and helped him rock on his cock, picking up the pace and making Alfred groan.</p><p>"Fuck! More!" Alfred shouted.</p><p>Ivan didn't have to be told twice and stopped Alfred from moving. He pushed him back, making him lay on the floor, then stood up on his knees. He moved his hands up to hold Alfred's legs apart and started to pump his hips hard and fast. Alfred cried out in pleasure and arched his back as he was fucked just like he wanted. He clawed at the floor and gave a loud ghostly moan as objects began to fly around the room and the sound of static seemed to grow louder. Ivan kept his focus however, he never had a partner that was so vocal and it was really affecting him. He could feel his climax coming faster than he thought possible.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, YYYEEESSS!" Alfred screamed as he came, his body arching so hard he started to float off the floor. Ivan was surprised by how loud Alfred got and at how tight he became as he came. Ivan found himself cumming hard at that moment and looked down to see his cum fill up Alfred.</p><p>"Oh god yes!" Alfred exclaimed, and as he laid back on the floor he dissipated like a fog.</p><p>Ivan was left in his living with his cock covered in cum and goo. Ivan sat back on his heels stunned, his mind reeling as he looked at his twitching cock.</p><p>"This—" Ivan cut himself off as he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind and a head settle on his shoulder.</p><p>"That was perfect," Alfred mewled. "I'm gonna love haunting you."</p><p>Ivan looked out the corner of his eye to see Alfred on him then looked back at his cock.</p><p>"This isn't a dream."</p><p>Alfred laughed then placed a kiss on Ivan's cheek.</p><p>"Told you."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>***So Happy Halloween and im sorry for any grammar issues and the like I was trying to get this shit done as fast as possible to make it in time!😅 Anywho, i hope you enjoyed this cracktastic fic and reviews welcomed!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>